Once Upon A Fight
by DreamerOfWorldss
Summary: Dr. Daidouji Tomoyo has one last couple to take care of before she can go home. What brought this young couple to look for her consult? And why does Sakura wants a divorce? SxS and some TxE. Rated T for safety. RxR


**Hii everyone! Been too long! This one is a light one-shot which I started writing like half a year ago and just now finished (finally!XD)**

**Anyway, enjoy!=]**

**Once Upon A Fight- Two Love Stories**

Dr. Daidouji Tomoyo, a famous and accomplished couple consultant, sat down on her comfortable sofa and studied discreetly her last couple for the day while pretending to examine the papers she held in her lap.

The young couple which, according to her files, was married for a little less than a year, waited patiently for her to begin, looking nonchalant and at ease. No twisting, no forced nervous smiles, not anger directed at each other… just mild, polite curiosity and patience.

She sighed. Hopefully, it would be some simple case of fading interest after the first year's high when people still believed marriage to be something magical and grand. Maybe a case of being hit with the sudden comprehension of the real meaning of marriage and the fact that they were tied to each other.

Whatever. As long as she could figure the problem fast and leave.

"Are you okay?" a gentle, concerned voice caught her attention. She raised her head to look at the beautiful young woman with the short auburn hair and amazing pair of emerald-green eyes. She wore comfortable but elegant forest-green sleeveless, high-necked blouse and dark jeans, and besides her diamond wedding ring, had a pair of long silver earrings. She had a friendly yet passionate look in her bright eyes.

_A woman who knows what she wants and how to get it. Someone who enjoy life to its fullest._

"I'm sorry?"

"You had that lost look for a moment. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." She smiled.

"Well," Tomoyo said at last, "I'm perfectly fine, Mrs. Li. But anyway, we are not here to talk about me. Now tell me, what, exactly brought you here?"

"Please! Call me Sakura. Mrs. Li sounds so formal," She smiled at her mischievously.

"Well… Sakura, then, what brought you to me?"

"We got into a… fight you may say… and decided to come and consult with an expert before taking some hasty actions." This time, it was Mr. Li that answered her question. He was a very good-looking man, with messy chestnut hair that looked attractive on him combined with his intense amber eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore causal clothes, but all his posture said business. And the clothes defined his well-toned body in a way that was sure to turn heads.

_A man who is always on-guard and would hate to be caught unprepared,_ Tomoyo thought to herself, scribing her thoughts on the paper prepared just for that purpose.

All in all, they were a young and attractive couple. People who looked like they would yield to no one and will have their way one way or another. Whatsmore, Mrs. Li seemed like fire to her husband's ice.

No surprise they were here.

Of course, there could be more issues, and it was her job to find out what they were.

"Well, Mr. Li, fights are inevitable in any marriage-"

"Oh, believe me, we know it quite well," Sakura cut in. "We pretty much fight every other day. Syaoran just can't handle being defied, and he doesn't know how to admit he is wrong-"

"Me! Look who is talking! Was it me who almost crushed his car just to prove he is a better driver?" Mr. Li called unexpectedly, displaying temper and informality Tomoyo certainly didn't expect.

"I _am_ a better driver! It just that that stupid cat jumped into the road-"

"_Ahm_," Tomoyo cleared her throat. The two of them turned their angry glares from each other and gave her apologizing smiles.

"Well, as you can see, we have our fair share of healthy arguments. After all, our relationship would be kinda strained if we never let out steam now, wouldn't' it?" Sakura smiled brightly. Syaoran himself showed a little smile- it was just a slight movement in the corner of his lips, but the alert, sharp interior softened a bit to reveal the man beneath the surface.

Tomoyo was wrong. There was definitely fire and passion there.

"So, if you do fight, what is so different this time that made you come here?" she asked.

Sakura's eyes hardened. "I can't live with someone whom I can't trust! Someone who _lies_ to me!" she exclaimed.

_Distrust? That's the problem? Hmm…_

"I _told_ you I'm sorry!" Syaoran said hotly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Not this time!"

_So it wasn't the first time? Maybe he had an affair?_

"You see! He is insufferable! He betrayed my trust and expects me to forgive him just like that! I want a divorce!"

"Mrs. L- I mean, Sakura, lets cool down for a moment. I understand your anger over your husband having an affair-"

"An _affair_?" to her confusing it was Mrs. Li who looked at her agaped. "What do you mean by an _affair_?

"I'm- I'm sorry; I thought that was what we were talking about?" Tomoyo inquired, perplexed.

"Darling, if the idiot would ever even _think_ of having a mistress, we wouldn't be sitting here, but at a cemetery," Sakura told her blandly, then added, "on a second thought, I don't think there would have been enough left of him for that after my older brother was done."

Her husband snorted. "Yeah right, as if he could ever beat me in a fight," but he rubbed his jaw as if in memory of a past jab.

Tomoyo's brows began to twitch- a bad sign. Well, time to get more frank. "So neither of you ever had an affair?" They shook their heads. "How about your sex life?"

Sakura blinked. A wicked smile began to form on Syaoran's face. "Well, Sakura? How about it?" he turned to his wife who tried to keep a stoned expression and failed miserably.

"No idea what are you talking about," she muttered, refusing to look at either of them.

Syaoran raised a brow and turned to Tomoyo with a glint in his molten-gold eyes.

"Remember how we said we fight all the time? Well, let's just say that Sakura here gets quite _wild_ when she is riled up."

"Syaoran!" Sakura hit him on the shoulder, looking horrified. "You- you-" she began to mumble.

"I'm sorry, I don't talk Kaijuu," he said pleasantly, an innocent expression on his face.

"Just wait," his wife gritted her teeth, "Till we are home." She threatened.

"Oh? I thought you wanted a divorce?"

Tomoyo's twitching increasing with her thinning patience. "Okay, then!" she claimed their attention, "What about you jobs?"

"We both own our own businesses," Syaoran replied. "I took over the Li Clan's business a couple of years ago, and Sakura has her own beauty salons network."

"So you don't have any financial problems. What about friends?"

"Our social lives rarely clash. Sure, we know each other's closer friends, but we make sure to separate our social circles- and jobs- from our personal lives." Sakura answered with a grin and a meaningful look directed at her husband. "Wouldn't want some _incident _to happen, would we?"

_So, no case of trying to control or spy on each other, and no tension which might come from clashing with the other's friends._

Then she looked at Mr. Li. His jaw was so tightly clutched, Tomoyo was surprised nothing snapped there.

"I'm sorry?" she inquired, realizing something Sakura said caused his tension.

"You see, she accompanied me to some social event, and when I left for one moment to get us drinks- one moment!- she is already flirting with that bastard _cousin _of mine-"

"Was not! We were just talking! You had no reason to start a fight with him!"

"What did you want me to do after the idiot tried to _touch_ you!"

Sakura throw her hands in the air, "he was just being friendly!"

"You see what a naïve person she can be? Seriously, Sakura, I don't get how you ever managed by yourself when you were living alone." Sakura was openly gaping at him incredulously.

Tomoyo could feel a headache coming up. No, scratch that- it was in full force and getting stronger.

"Okay!" she called to shut them up and stop whatever comment was about to fuel their 'argument'. She forced herself to smile. "Let me get this straight- you both have successful jobs you enjoy, and you are pretty much your own boss, correct?"

They nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"You each earn a fair amount of money, I presume, seeing as you told my secretary you will pay whatever price I will name as long as we could meet right away," it might not have been the most professional remark, but Tomoyo had had enough. "You are married less then a year, and do not have children just yet. You openly argue and express your opinions and thoughts to each other, and have great sexual life. You pretty much live any person's dream lives."

She stopped to take a breath and to see if either of them would dare interrupt. Silence.

_Good_.

"So would you, please, with all kindness, tell me why the hell you are here?"

"That's not very professional," Mr. Li muttered, but both of them had the sense to look ashamed.

"Well?" Tomoyo demanded.

"You see, it just," Sakura began in small voice, then gulped when Tomoyo's attention turned on her. "It just- I came home early today. Syaoran was already home- he told me he would be finishing early and I wanted to surprise him- but when I came in I saw- I saw-" she sniffed. "He was eating my Yogurt! _My_ Yogurt! The one I always eat whenever I return home after a long and tiring day of work! And it was the last one! And apparently, he's been eating them for a while now, and every time I told him I don't get where they were disappearing so quickly when I _know_ I didn't finish them, he just played innocence! He's been lying to me for _weeks_!" she called, getting caught up in her anger and heated speech, completely forgetting the reason she was playing meek just a few seconds ago.

Silence.

"Come again?" Tomoyo asked in a terrifyingly soft and kind voice, her smile more a baring of teeth than anything else.

"I told you I was sorry! Why are you making such a big deal about that?" Syaoran called exasperatedly.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't- don't cry, Sakura, you know I can't stand it-"

A trembling lip was added to the woe-inspiring masterpiece of expression.

"I knew it! You don't love me anymore!" Sakura cried.

"You're being ridicules-"

"_Ridicules_?"

Tomoyo almost felt pity for Sakura's poor husband- almost. She was trying too hard to control her irritation for her to have room for any other feeling.

But she also noticed how Sakura's hand was lying almost protectively over her belly.

"Well!" she called brightly, her voice loud enough to regain the couple's attention. "Obviously, the problem is simple here." Their expressions turned instantly worried. Oh yes, the twitch in her eyebrow was quite visible now. "You don't need a consultant- you need a doctor. A medical one, that is. My only advice for you, Mr. Li, is to try and be extremely patient and understanding for the next nine months or so, and to try and avoid as mush stupid and thoughtless actions as you can. I believe this session is now over, and that congratulations are in order."

"Huh?" a pair of confused amber eyes met hers. "A doctor?"

"If I'm not mistaken, your status of a young pair is about to upgrade to that of young, expecting parents!" Tomoyo kept her overly-bright and cheerful tone. Her clients would be too terrified if they got a glimpse of the temper hiding behind the visible twitch to her brow.

_Now get the hell outta my office and let me go home._

"Is there anything else?"

"Parents?" the wide-eyed young man looked like someone smacked him upside the head. He looked from Tomoyo to Sakura to Tomoyo and back. "I'm going to be a father?"

Sakura gave him a beaming smile, her tears already forgotten.

_Talk about mood-swings._

"That's what I wanted to tell you today- I just found out and wanted to surprise you."

Syaoran's smile was genuine and bright and all kinds of illegal. Seriously, was he trying to cause some accident with that smile? Tomoyo wouldn't' be surprised if it happened.

"I can't believe it!" he kissed his wife passionately, lovingly, and Tomoyo could feel her own smile turning genuine, her harsher feelings softening.

She was a sucker for happy-endings and romances- that's why she chose that particular line of work. Nothing more rewarding than watching couples reignites their love and marriages.

She waited, feeling generous, for the happy couple to break apart once more.

And waited.

And waited.

She wasn't feeling quite as generous anymore.

"_Ahm_."

They broke apart immediately, and from their guilty, slightly embarrassed smiles, she knew they'd forgotten she was there as well.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled in response to Tomoyo's stare.

The latter woman just sighed in resignation. "Just go home and enjoy the moment. This session is over, anyway." _As I've already said_.

"Yes, of course, thank you Dr. Daidouji." Mr. Li, still appearing a bit off-balance, rose to his- impressive- full height and helped his wife up, his expressions adoring and wondering. He was rewarded with his wife's devastating beaming smile.

Tomoyo sighed again. Seriously, just how could she remain angry at this ridicules couple? Oh, well.

"I wish you both all the best," she said formally as she rose from her sit, too, and shook Mr. Li's hand. Her sincere and obvious happiness for them, though, was anything but.

Sakura didn't bother to keep a professional distance and hugged her.

"Thank you! it was so nice to meet you! And I really hope we will meet again!"

"Don't get me wrong, but I must say I hope not."

Sakura laughed. "Well, under different circumstances, I meant. I, too, hope we won't need the kind of help you provide again."

"Then I hope we will meet, too." Tomoyo walked them to her office's door.

"Goodbye."

"For now," Sakura corrected a twinkle in her emerald eyes.

"I know that look. You better watch you back, Dr. Daidouji," Syaoran chuckled.

"I will make sure I do."

And they were gone.

Tomoyo slumped down on her couch unceremonially and kicked off her shoes. She was tired but satisfied with the day's labor- and giggled and her own silly pun.

One day, hopefully soon, it will be her with her own husband who argued and laughed and filled with wonder at the thought of becoming parents.

For now, though, it was time to go home.

While she walked to her car, she felt a sudden pull- and her purse being snatched away.

"Hey! Stop!" she began running after the thief- and came to an abrupt halt when a man she didn't recognize caught the offender and in a few expert moves detained him and retrieved her stolen purse.

Then, to her growing bewilderment, he let the rugged-looking thief go, murmuring something harsh in his ear.

"Wha- I mean- thank you," she took her purse back when he offered it to her.

The dark-cerulean eyes of the stranger met hers and held her for a long moment. He smiled.

"My pleasure, pretty lady." He tilted his head slightly in respect and turned to leave.

Somewhat dumbfounded, Tomoyo said the first thing that came to her mind. "You have pretty eyes." Then she covered her mouth, horrified at herself.

He turned, looking just as confused as she felt. He blinked- and smiled at her warmly.

_Stupid Tomoyo! Stupid!_

"Why thank you, darling. It's always nice when a beautiful girl compliment you."

"I- I don't- I mean… oh hell."

He laughed. It had a nice ring to it. "What's your name?"

"Tomoyo."

He blinked again, his expression blank. "You wouldn't mean Dr. Daidouji Tomoyo by any chance?"

Oh crap. He had to be a future client. Of course he was already married. Stupid Tomoyo. How could such a man be single?

"Yes, I am," she admitted reluctantly. Just great.

"Oh! Than I have to thank you!" his eyes filled with laugher.

Darn. Was he a past client or something? But how could she ever forget him if he was?

"I'm Li Syaoran's cousin and a good friend of his wife, Sakura. I know they saw you just an hour ago. They must have been handful, those two, but they are good people."

"Yes, I know," Tomoyo said without thinking, confused at this sudden development. "And you will be?"

"Eriol. Hiragizawa Eriol. May I thank you for your help?"

"Oh, really, I didn't do much. I got the impression these two can be a bit impulsive and short-tempered."

"Then you are right on the mark." He laughed warmly.

They continued to talk for a few more minutes. Then Eriol asked her out for dinner, since it was getting late.

One week exactly after that, Tomoyo met Sakura again when Eriol invited her to a double date- or a 'lunch out', as Sakura preferred to call it.

"I told you we will meet again!" Sakura hugged her happily before they sat down.

"I must admit I didn't see that one coming." Tomoyo smiled.

"Told you to watch your back," Syaoran grinned.

Eriol wore his Cheshire-cat's smug smile- an expression Tomoyo was becoming all too familiar with. "She did," he said, "but the sneak attack came from the front."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you like? I hope you did XDhaha (yeah sorry about all those XD and etc- I'm in a good mood…==ppp)<strong>

**Anyway, please **review** and tell me what you think!**

Love ya all!

**Evermore**


End file.
